Around the Table
by hartful13
Summary: The husbands and wives share stories playing their respective games and just enjoying a good time.


Around The Poker Table

It was a loud hot, summer Friday night at the Robinson Household in Jacksonville Florida, kind of usual when you have five sets of families in the house. Outside you see eight kids playing a joyful game of Hide-n-Seek around the front and back yards. As the kids play two teenagers are outside just basking in the beautiful Friday night sky. Inside Two Tables in as many rooms full of Adults.

One Table, Timothy Robinson, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom playing five cards draw game of poker. While sitting by a Big Screen TV watching ESPN Drinking sodas and Beers while in the in the other room their wives, Hermione Potter, Ginny Malfoy, Nikita Robinson, Luna Weasley and Lavender Longbottom playing Gin Rummy and drinking a Firewhiskey Version of a Long Island Ice Tea.

"So One of the players I think our Running Back, Jamal Brinkley, all SEC sprinter, think they can out run Drake over here when he came over from work to look how they been taking boot camp." Said Florida Gator Head Coach Timothy Robinson, the second black coach in SEC History, knows the game and one of the best young coaches in College football today, and the biggest sports fan you've ever seen…

"Now at first Draco was kind of shy at first cause basically he did not want to get embarrassed, but then the guess what the guy said 'guess his job made him a hopping hospital gold mine' and he started to mock Drake has he begins to run and was like 'one step, leg cramps calf pains two more steps what, torn ACL?' so Draco not taking anymore crap takes his robes and challenge the kid to a sprint to the fifty yard line… He was like mumbling fiercely 'Ill Show you a bloody walking hospital bill when I am done with you kid…'"

Then Tim started to choke with laugher. "It was a close one Draco wins surprisingly after the race, I go up to him and say you want to try out for the team, he tells me that he was using a no pain charm to his legs and when he crossed the finish line like a track and field star to insult the RB, but he told me later on he did that because he threw his back out at the finish line"…

That's when every one at the table roared with laugher, well except Draco, that is…

"Look I still beat the kid right? And that what it matters." Draco said... He is an American Ministry Auror of the State of Florida and Moved next door with the Robinsons when he and Ginny moved here. Oh yea and a Gator fan to boot

"Yea, but after the boys left, we gave you three boxes of ICY-HOT by the staff…"

"Damn Malfoy, never thought you, Mr. Speedy at Hogwarts threw your back out during a fifty yard sprint, now how old are you now? 38? Still think your kicking? One Kick and you need to get your hamstring checked…" Said Harry and then bursting off laughing. Harry is still at the original Ministry but is supposed to retire very soon, possibility of moving here by Draco.

"Ok as interesting and funny as the ferret's unusual story is, lets get on to my problem, man I can't get IT up!!!" Ron said desperately like a last gasp of life… Ron is a retired Quidditch player and started coaching at the Chudley Cannons Youth academy squad.

"Well we are reaching a certain part of our lives where some lovin' is getting hard to do, even if you're the wife proclaimed Weasley King…?'' Neville said. Neville is a protégé of Tim, he is an Assistant Coach/Offensive Coordinator, he and Tim also are avid fishermen in the Everglades…

"Well I had a problem just like this a little earlier with Ginny." Draco mused out loud.

That's when the occupants of the table frozen in sheer silence…

"HAH! Like I had a problem, no chance of advice from me Weasel…."

Tim Snickered and Ron, with his hopes dashed like the Buffalo Bills in each of their Super Bowls, bashed his head on the table.

"Ah Ron, we will deal with this problem later on…" Tim Shared to Ron as he patting his back in a troublingly weak pep up statement to him. "Oooh Baseball, My Twins are playing… And it's the Royals, easy win time gentlemen… And oh yea… "Tim piped up suddenly… "Royal Flush…"

Suddenly everybody in that room flustered and grumbled as they folded their hold cards… Leaving a grinning Timothy Robinson, just loving every moment of this…

The Women

Of Course with the men and their poker, the wives have to have something for themselves as well, and that was Gin Rummy. Unlike the men, the women don't gamble, but they just love this time where its just friends and family together bonding like they always do, it's one of those moments that you really live for…

"Well its all in how compact life really is girls. What you wanna get done is very hard than dealing what you got right now… Or you husband need something to keep you happy at 'Private Time'" Said Nikita Robinson, She coaches the Bethune-Cookman Women's Basketball team and one of the most regarded coaches in NCAA women's basketball. With two kids and 14 years in basketball she is the wise one, next to well…

"But what if 'Private Time' is hindered with public life like jobs and kids like we all do, how you keep that intriguing for your husband…" Said Hermione Potter, the mother of three kids and just retired as Minister of Magic… Truly the geeky type, but wise and in the end very down to earth, even if she had to add big words, its her instinct…

"I always say to spice things up, make Malasa instead of Chili." Ginny Malfoy mused. Also with two children has a Medical Practice in Downtown Jacksonville… Very much had a mean streak in her for sports medicine as she just started as one of the main Physical Trainers for the Gators…

"Of Course My love life was never in dismal so you people are alone…"

"One time I and Ron had used a taste charm to make our bodies' lollipop like lick able…I was Blueberry bonanza and he was strawberry shortcake… Had fun with that all night" Luna Weasley, only have one kid with Ron. Likes it that way It gives more time to her job as one of the editors of the Quibbler.

"…or do it in public places like stalls in parks or even better, In Carson park on a hot sunny afternoon, me a Neville did, pushed the hole damn thing over, and was busted by Jacksonville police and just lets us off with a warning, sure was exciting the rush the feel the…" Lavender Longbottom, Owner of one of the biggest Sports Bar's in Florida, The Swamp Grill and bar… Every year since they moved down here the helped host the Worlds Biggest Outdoor Cocktail Party game between Florida and Georgia and the team comes to the Swamp after the game for food every year.

"The damn stupidity afterwards… look don't believe little Mrs. Screw everywhere in sight… look ya'll horny ass white people can get on my nerves talking about lollipops and public places. That if not done right can make the situation much worse." Nikita bellowed.

"Now if you do something like tease for yourself to please, now that can make a difference…"

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Well you agree to your husband that no sex for a certain amount of time would add a fire in our relationship… the teasing, the longing, and in the end it can work out for the both of you… In so many ways…Tim and I did it a few months back… and made my high school basketball jersey just rip to shreds after a whole month… Tim was like always chewing on his pen after the first week. The second, I had phone sex with him when he was at the Everglades He couldn't catch a fish there for the rest of the weekend…

"When the Month was over he came home from practice, and he found me coming home from practice with his High school football jersey, and nothing else, on me and with no kids in the house for the weekend, called Neville and said 'Neville, you need to catch that ass- I mean Bass by yourself.' And the rest was history…"

"DAMN!!!" then the whole table roused with giggles…

What an interesting world we live in…

A/N I think I did better with the men than the women, so can a some one help me with the wives part, but thanks for reading and will be more later…

Hartful13


End file.
